Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Nadia sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Nadia also earns a $$35$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Nadia wants to earn at least $$99$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Nadia will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Nadia wants to make at least $$99$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $99$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $99$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $35 \geq $99$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $99 - $35 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $64 $ $x \geq \dfrac{64}{2} = 32$ Nadia must sell at least 32 subscriptions this week.